


Abandonment

by Sociopathic_Otter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Will Graham, Birds, Clarice Starling - Freeform, Fluff, Fugitives, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal on the run with Will, Hannigram - Freeform, I don't know, I love writing about my hyper fixations, M/M, Made up settings, STRAP IN FOLKS, Switches time a lot, This is My Design, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham and his dogs, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Will doesn't lose time anymore, Will is Hannibal's lamb, Wow tags, Written by someone who is on the ASD spectrum, cabin in the woods, did I mention time switches a lot?, flashbacks and memories are written in italics, hope you appreciate it, i don't know what this is, quotes from episodes but ✨reimagined✨, romantic I guess, should they go to italy?, there is a killer who likes birds, this is just the way I wrote it, this started out as a school assignment and it blossomed into this, vocal chords, what might have happened if Will ran away with Hannibal when offered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathic_Otter/pseuds/Sociopathic_Otter
Summary: It requires expectation...A tale set before the final events of Mizumono unfolded but it switches back and forward in time quite a bit. The pendulum swings even now.Jack isn't dead, Will made it to the Lecter residence before Jack and they came to a decision."Let's disappear now. Tonight...""...Almost polite."
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that one of my all time favourite hyper fixations has become current again is awesome so this is my gift to the fannibals. Enjoy lambs and lions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've set off, where are they going?

There wasn’t much in the world that could draw Will away from his home in Wolf Trap Virginia- it was his sanctuary, his safe haven. The place he came to lay his head to finally rest at the end of the day and just try to blot out the shadowy faces and ghouls from the day’s prior events. It was a monotonous routine but a routine nonetheless and he could never imagine turning it in for something else. So what had brought him here?  
  
Vibrations from the window he had his temple compressed against caused his glasses to shudder and a warm numbing sensation to plague his nerves, begging him to finally close his eyes so he could rest after the three days he’d spent burning the candle at both ends in an attempt to _not let his eyes close._ Like automatic shutters his eyelids began to droop, his head felt heavy against the partial support of his hand and his breath began to slow as the fatigue caught up with him. Ripples of water from the lake in his eye line took on a swirling quality, hues of blue and green all mixing with one another in a sort of taunting dance before the overpowering tones of black began to blur the edges of the idyllic scene. Smaller sections of sand toned land were engulfed by the suffocating darkness as the demon of sleep creeped ever closer, threatening to bring forward what he’d been trying to keep at bay these past few nights. _Don’t return. Don’t ret-_ _  
_ “Will?”  
  
A soft gasp of breath passed Will’s lips as he heard his name, the brunette scanning his eyes over his surroundings to make sure he was still on this damn train as he pushed himself up in the rough crimson velvet seat, gripping the plush arms to give his aching body some extra support. “Hm,” he hummed in reply as his hands went about fixing his appearance in order to put up the facade that he wasn’t slipping even if the dark circles beneath his spruce blue eyes were giving him away. He knew the man who seated himself opposite would notice all of this, it was his job to afterall. Withdrawing a shaking hand from his face, Will sighed and pulled off his prescriptionless glasses before scrubbing at his tired eyes with the heel of his hand. “I’m fine.” he added before the other could get a word in, carefully folding the arms of his trusted glasses and placing them down onto the table between the two of them.  
  
“You should’ve told me before we left you were still having the night terrors.” That thick accented voice said in the same caring yet professional tone he used only for Will and all the brunette did in response was shrug and turn his gaze back out to something more interesting. The scene he felt like they had been travelling through for hours now. He watched the great fern trees as they seemed to gravitate away from the frame of his window, hiding themselves from prying eyes and Will could almost relate to these great brushes of pine as he felt those hazel eyes studying his side profile. It wasn’t intimidating, it was patient. Yet somehow it always made Will want to look away.  
“Maybe I just didn’t want it turning into another therapy session.” he bounced his leg now, an outlet for the busy thoughts that whirred round in his mind that were able to somehow swallow up the previous white noise. “Besides,” his fingers began to dance along the top of the arms of the chair, a sort of jive to some unspoken melody. “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t play therapist anymore after our grand escapade.” His tone was slightly accusing, almost as biting as the autumnal breeze that weaved silently through the thicket of ferns and commanded the direction of the water outside no matter how much it begged to go on its own course. The man opposite just smiled and shrugged, leaning back against the chair and crossing one leg over the other at the knee.  
  
“Did we agree?” the other in his fine tailored suit asked, placing folded hands upon his knee as he watched Will with the slightly amused smile still upon his face. “If my memory serves, I believe Crawford explained it as more of ‘a mutually unspoken pact to ignore the worst in one another in order to continue enjoying the best’. Jack always was a man of great words.” he added then noticed a similar smile of amusement gracing Will’s lips, as warm as the orange clusters of foliage that seemed to wave at the pair of them as they passed in this great snake of a train, still cruising along the winding circuit that was hidden behind those great daisy snow capped peaks. All on course to the destination he’d chosen to surprise Will, and surprise it would.  
“This must be vastly different from what you’re used to back home…”  
  
Will nodded and leaned his head back in his hand as he watched a few stray birds cut at the almost white sky with their neat little wings. His fellow passenger was right, the full trees were nothing like the bare columns that stood outside his home and around his town, their long arching fingers seeming to always grasp for his cabin whereas the dense greens and yellows of the surrounding forest here had a less direct invitation to steal you away but it was an invitation all the same. He wondered just how many people had given in...

And yet this surreal idea of escapism with the wild woodland creatures that the area provided didn’t seem so bad in the grand scheme of things; he could get used to these large lakes no matter what they reflected back. 

Inner thoughts, inner demons. It all didn’t matter in retrospect since they were here for each other. For themselves. For that abandoned cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets off the train with his passenger as they arrive at a familiar destination.

The train rattled as a couple stones chipped the wheels and these fragments of flint were sent flying off in other directions, hurtling for the lake that had run the whole length of their journey and finally coming to a stop as they broke through the tension of the water’s surface. Spray was sent to the air and spattered itself in heavy droplets against Will’s window, his eyes now being drawn toward the surrounding area of their upcoming stop. It wasn’t too much of a variant from their journey, still a lot of the same collaged tones ranging from lush greens to the deepest oranges with those mid muddy yellows to calm the eye yet the thicket of greenery had become far more sparse here. Stand alone trees appeared as hitchhikers along the sides of the tracks, creatures among the layers of leaves watching to see what strangers are invading their land today, and it had Will wondering what creatures of this area would say if they had the ability to. Maybe they could share tales of their lives, silly little squirrel anecdotes with the background natter of eager woodland rabbits. Would the birds squawk about the changing climate and the racket of this railway? Would the deer share their libels of elusive executioners that roam the woods in search of prey?

Throwing his bag over his shoulder Will deboarded the train with the taller male and sighed deeply once his feet were on natural ground. The fresh tang of country air filled his lungs and for a moment he felt a sense of respite- the calm before the storm of apathy. “So where’s this cabin again?” he asked as he closed his eyes to enjoy the soft murmur of distant animal life. He wanted to just sit there for a moment and enjoy the peace before he had to go into Dante’s literal Inferno. His travel companion looked about the area as if surveying and he most likely was, given that sense of smell he was blessed with. Like a blood hound's, and just as dangerous.  
''Just to your left and up ahead. It can't be missed.'' he finalised and shifted his leather cases of belongings whilst Will opened his eyes and shifted his worn depleted duffle bag between his hands. The brunette turned on his heel, a soft crunch sounding as the leaves and dirt below submitted to the pressure. And up ahead, just like the doctor said, was that fateful cabin.  
  
''Best get this over with."

Will lead the way for the other, his worn down and faded leather boots making easy work of the trodden down path of old leaves and dead grass that was all overcast with a haze of burnt umber soil. The ground had been previously disturbed due to whatever had taken place before they arrived. The doctor made a pass that a stag had marched its way royally through the wood, merely judging by the state of the branches. Shoved aside, splintered, broken. Once again Will found himself relating to the trees.

_ Boarded up windows with a sweet little chimney. Blended amongst the rustic structure were the remnants of ghostly antlers, the bloodied bone emerging from the doorway and between the steps of the porch that gave a sort of medieval witch doctor theme to this already sinister cabin. _   
_ “Interesting design choice.” the taller male commented and Will chuckled a bit, keeping it quiet as he saw the familiar bumblebee spark of police tape. They couldn’t be seen to laugh at a crime scene. _


End file.
